Ulic Qel-Droma
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 4.018 BBY | thuiswereld = Alderaan | master = Arca Jeth | padawans = | sithmaster = Exar Kun | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 3.986 BBY | rang = Jedi Knight | sithrang = Sith Apprentice | bijnaam = | functie = Watchman of Empress Teta System | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1.77 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Sith }} 250px|thumb|Nomi Sunrider & Ulic Ulic Qel-Droma was een legendarische Jedi Knight die één van spilfiguren was in de Great Sith War. Qel-Droma dacht de Dark Side te kunnen begrijpen door deze te bestuderen, maar hij viel door zijn arrogantie zelf ten prooi aan de Dark Side. Als Sith streed hij aan de zijde van Exar Kun in de Great Sith War. Qel-Droma kon uiteindelijk de Dark Side van zich afschudden en vergiffenis vragen voor zijn misdaden in afzondering op Rhen Var. Biografie Jeugd Ulic Qel-Droma werd in 4.018 BBY geboren op Alderaan. Zijn moeder was Lien-Tsai Qel-Droma, zelf een geëerd Jedi Master. Ulics neef heette Duron Qel-Droma. Omdat ze haar emoties niet kon opzijzetten, liet ze Ulic en zijn broer Cay Qel-Droma opleiden door iemand anders. Op Alderaan was Ulic nooit geliefd. Zijn dromen om ooit belangrijk te worden werden met gelach ontvangen. Ulic voelde dat hij zich diende te bewijzen en zodoende het hoongelach te kunnen stoppen. Qel-Droma stortte zich op alle mogelijke domeinen met de meest mogelijke ernst en werkijver. In bijna alle aspecten van zijn studies slaagde Ulic en kreeg hij respect van zijn leraars. Maar Ulic werd elk domein al snel beu en wou meer bereiken. In het verleden had hij alle wegen naar de Force geblokkeerd of afgehouden, maar toen geen enkel ander lot hem leek te interesseren, stapte hij in de voetstappen van zijn moeder. Ook met de Force was Ulic ontzettend begaan en zijn moeder maakte zich zorgen om de ernst en diepgang waarmee haar zoon studeerde. Ze vreesde dat hij het ware doel van de Jedi Order zou missen. Hoewel Ulic quoteerde hij de Jedi Code om haar van antwoord te zijn, regelde Lien-Tsai dat Ulic en Cay zouden worden opgeleid door Jedi Master Arca Jeth op Arkania. Binnen de week bevonden de broers zich bij Master Arca en zijn andere student Tott Doneeta. In Lightsabergevechten blonk Ulic alweer uit, maar ook hier stelden zijn medestudenten zich vragen bij Ulics roekeloosheid en eindeloze drang om zich te bewijzen. Master Arca waarschuwde Ulic voor zijn roekeloosheid, maar niemand leek hem te kunnen stoppen. Na enkele jaren opleiding te hebben genoten, trokken Ulic-Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma en Tott Doneeta naar Onderon op aanvraag van Arca Jeth. Beast Wars Na een briefing van Arca over de zeer delicate geschiedenis van Onderon en de maan Dxun landde de Nebulon Ranger in Iziz waar een voortdurende strijd heerste tegen de woeste Beast-Riders. Op Onderon leerde Ulic een harde les. Ulic, Cay en Tott werden er meegezogen in een conflict van misleiding en de Dark Side. Terwijl de Beast-Riders werden bestempeld als de booswichten, was het Queen Amanoa van Iziz die onderworpen was aan de Dark Side en de invloed van Freedon Nadds wiens mausoleum in de stad lag. Cay Qel-Droma raakte ernstig gewond in de strijd en alles leek verloren toen de Dark Side het gevecht beïnvloedde in het voordeel van Iziz. Op dat moment kwam Arca Jeth ter plaatse om het gevecht weer in ere te herstellen. De Dark Side verdween en de stad werd ingenomen. Oron Kira en Princess Galia traden in het huwelijk zodat de eindeloze oorlog op Onderon vreedzaam afliep. De dood van Amanoa maakte Arca zorgen en hij berispte zijn studenten om hem niet te hebben gewaarschuwd toen ze wisten dat de Dark Side aanwezig was op Onderon. Freedon Nadd Uprising 250px|thumb|Ulic Qel-Droma Na de zege op de Dark Side wou Arca de sarcofagen van Amanoa en Nadd verbannen naar de manen van Onderon. Maar de Dark Side had nog talloze volgelingen op Onderon, de Naddists. Zij verstoorden de begrafenis en ontvreemden de doodskisten van de Dark Siders. Gala meende dat haar vader King Ommin, die al jaren kunstmatig in leven werd gehouden, hen kon helpen omdat hij nog meer van de Dark Side kende dan zijn echtgenote. Ommin was echter zeer nauw in contact met de geest van Freedon Nadd en ze konden Master Arca overmeesteren. Ulic en Galia merkten dat de Naddists niet te stuiten waren en iedereen trok zich terug in de stad van de Beast-Riders terwijl de Jedi hulp riepen van de Jedi Order. Onder de vijf Jedi Apprentices die naar Onderon trokken om Arca te bevrijden, zat Nomi Sunrider, een nieuwe veelbelovende Jedi. Samen konden ze Ommin doden, maar ze konden niet verhinderen dat Satal Keto en Aleema Keto, die op Onderon waren gecrashed, door Freedon Nadd geholpen werden met verschillende Sith artefacten. Master Arca kon worden gered uit de handen van Ommin en de sarcofagen van alle Dark Siders werden naar Dxun overgeplaatst. Onderon bleef onder streng toezicht van de Republic en de Jedi Order. Deneba & Krath Na zijn avontuur te Onderon verdiepte Ulic zich in de Krath, een geheim vennootschap waartoe Satal en Aleema Keto behoorden. Zij vestigden zich in het Empress Teta System waar Ulic gewond raakte. Om de dreiging van de Dark Sider te counteren, vergaderden tal van Jedi op Deneba om een oplossing te vinden. Ulic stelde voor om zelf de Krath te infiltreren en om zo de Dark Side beter te leren kennen van binnenin. De Jedi Masters vonden het voorstel van Ulic veel te riskant, maar alvorens een beslissing viel, stormden er talloze Krath War Droids op de Jedi. In het gevecht sneuvelde Arca Jeth waardoor Ulics besluit nog sterker werd ondanks de waarschuwing van Nomi Sunrider waarmee Ulic het erg goed kon vinden. Alvorens hij vertrok naar Cinnagar vertelde hij aan Nomi dat hij haar liefhad. Wat Ulic niet wist, was dat Aleema Keto hem in een valstrik lokte en dat al zijn daden door haar waren voorspeld. Ulic werd gevangengenomen en gefolterd met Sith gif dat bijzonder moeilijk te verwijderen was. Tijdens een reddingspoging van de Jedi wou Ulic nog steeds blijven en slagen in zijn missie. Toen Satal Keto Ulic en Nomi ter dood veroordeelde, doodde Ulic hem en was zijn val naar de Dark Side volledig aan de zijde van zijn nieuwe geliefde Aleema Keto. De Jedi konden Nomi redden, maar Ulic was voor geen rede vatbaar. Hij zei tegen zijn eigen broer dat hij niet zou aarzelen om hem te doden, als hij zijn missie niet zou kunnen voortzetten. Sith Apprentice 250px|thumb|Ulic doodt zijn broer op Ossus Ulic viel steeds verder en verder naar de Dark Side door een amulet van Aleema. Toch gaven Ulics vrienden hem nog niet op want opnieuw werd een missie georganiseerd om hem te redden. Maar toen ze zich realiseerden dat Ulic verloren was voor de Dark Side gaven ze hun plan op. In de waan van hun zege over de Jedi kregen Aleema en Ulic het bezoek van een zekere Exar Kun, een rogue Jedi die zich had verdiept in de kennis van Freedon Nadd. Kun was naar Cinnagar gekomen omdat hij had gevoeld dat Ulic een machtige Dark Sider was geworden en de enige die zijn macht als Sith zou kunnen doorbreken. Kun en Qel-Droma begonnen te duelleren, maar de geest van de Sith Lord Marka Ragnos beveelde de voormalige Jedi om te stoppen met vechten. Hij bevestigde dat Exar Kun vanaf heden de Sith Lord was en Ulic zijn Sith Apprentice. Ulic Qel-Droma werd één van de stichters van de Brotherhood of the Sith en leidde een nieuw Sith tijdperk in. Met Aleema aan hun zijde ontketenden Ulic en Exar de Great Sith War. Bovendien kon Ulic de trouw van de Mandalorians verkrijgen door Mandalore the Indomitable te verslagen in een duel. De dreiging en de vernieling van Ulics en Exars leger werd alsmaar groter, mede dankzij de Dark Reaper, een superwapen dat door de Krath was ontdekt. Ulic trok rechtstreeks naar Coruscant om de Jedi de genadeslag toe te brengen, maar daar werd hij verraden door Aleema Keto en gevangengenomen door de Jedi en zijn voormalige vrienden. Ulic werd berecht voor al zijn misdaden in de Senate, maar hij weigerde zijn schuld toe te geven. Hij geloofde in de idealen van de Sith en dat het universum moest worden hervormd. Toen Ulic ter dood werd veroordeeld, kwamen Exar Kun en Mandalore the Indomitable hem echter ter hulp die het verraad van Aleema hadden doorzien. Ulic en Exar rekenden af met Aleema door de Cron Cluster te laten exploderen waardoor ook Ossus grotendeels werd vernietigd. De Sith maakten van deze gelegenheid gebruik om in de Jedi Ossus Library rond te neuzen en om belangrijke documenten te gaan ontvreemden. Ulic kwam oog in oog te staan met zijn eigen broer. In een duel doodde Ulic Cay en op dat moment besefte Ulic ineens wat er hem gaande was. Nomi Sunrider kon het niet langer aanzien en gebruikte een verboden Force techniek op Ulic waardoor hij werd beroofd van al zijn Force krachten. Ulic werd niet langer geleid door de Dark Side en verklapte aan de Jedi waar Exar Kun zich schuilhield. Hierdoor konden de Jedi de Sith op Yavin 4 verslagen. Ulic Qel-Droma zakte depressief weg, gebukt onder een berg schuldgevoelens als aansteker van de Great Sith War en als moordenaar van zijn eigen broer. Redemption 250px|thumb|Ulic sterft op Rhen Var Ulic probeerde met zichzelf in het reine te komen en dwaalde een decennium lang rond. Hij leefde een tijd op Yavin 4 met hulp van een piloot genaamd Hoggon. De herinneringen aan Exar en aan de wandaden werden te erg en Ulic liet hem afzetten door Hoggon op de ijsplaneet Rhen Var. Het was echter Vima Sunrider, de dochter van Nomi, die Ulic ging opzoeken. Zij wilde dat hij haar meester werd en haar opleidde als Jedi. Ulic weigerde dit omdat hij vreesde voor de gevolgen, maar omdat Vima hem deed denken aan Nomi ging Ulic uiteindelijk toch akkoord. Hoewel Ulic niet langer de Force kon aanvoelen, kon hij Vima voldoende technieken aanleren en de Jedi Order eren. Na Vima’s opleiding was Nomi naar Rhen Var gekomen en zag ze hoe Ulic langzaam de vrede in zichzelf aan het vinden was. Wat Ulic niet wist, was dat Sylvar, een Cathar Jedi die zich wilde wreken voor de dood van haar meester en haar partner. Ulic en Sylvar duelleerden, maar Ulic weigerde voort te vechten. Ulic leek Sylvar tot rede te kunnen brengen toen Hoggon tevoorschijn kwam en Ulic Qel-Droma neerschoot in zijn rug. Hoggon eerde de Jedi Order en had eerst niet beseft wie Ulic eigenlijk was. De stervende Ulic vroeg vergiffenis aan Nomi en schonk Vima een halssnoer als herinnering en dank. Dankzij haar had hij opnieuw vrede gevonden. Legende Ulic werd in de loop der jaren minstens éénmaal vader. Ulics neef Duron Qel-Droma kon de familienaam zuiveren en werd een gewaardeerd Jedi. Tijdens de Clone Wars ontdekte Anakin Skywalker een hologram van Ulic op Rhen Var toen hij op zoek was naar de Dark Reaper. Anakin vernietigde de Reaper alvorens Dooku het kon gebruiken en Ulic waarschuwde Anakin voor de immense kracht dat de kennis van de Dark Reaper kon uitoefenen. Achter de Schermen *Hoewel Ulic Qel-Droma bekend werd door Tales of the Jedi werd hij voor het eerst vermeld in Dark Empire waar in nota’s kort zijn verhaal werd beschreven. *In 2010 bracht Hasbro een figuur van Ulic Qel-Droma uit. Bron *Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic *Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War *Tales of the Jedi: Redemption *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Ulic Qel-Droma in de Databank category:Jedi Knights category:Sith category:Alderaanians